


How Bittersweet it Tastes

by RaspberriesInCaramel



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Bad Decisions, Consensual Possession, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Possession, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, for everyone involved, i guess? sort of?, the sex here is unambiguously consensual and also an INCREDIBLY bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberriesInCaramel/pseuds/RaspberriesInCaramel
Summary: Musa's in the tunnels under Magix, looking for an underground concert. Instead, she gets into an ill-advised threesome with her ex and his new girlfriend.
Relationships: Darcy & Musa & Riven (Winx Club), Darcy/Musa, Darcy/Musa/Riven, Darcy/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	How Bittersweet it Tastes

Musa was shivering. Her GPS said she was in the right place, but this tunnel did not look like the site of a sick new hip-hop concert. She didn’t think “underground” was going to be this literal. And while she hadn’t heard of the group before, they had to have _some_ fans in the city, or why would they have a concert here?

The tunnel was so dark Musa almost ran into the wall before she realized she was in a dead end. Okay, she was totally lost. She pulled her GPS out again, but before she could start retracing her steps, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Tell me, pixie, have you and puppy dog ever fucked?"

Musa whirled around. “Darcy!”

Sure enough, it was. As if Musa could have mistaken the voice. It had been lurking in the dark corners of her mind for weeks now, the memory of it through the glass of the Hex Cafe taunting her in her nightmares. _“I can call you babe, can’t I?”_ And, _“You’re the hottest guy at Red Fountain.”_ And, over and over, _“You belong to me.”_ Maybe she got to that last one because she said the first two. Maybe Riven let her stake a claim because she was brave enough to tell him the things Musa had always thought, but had never--

Darcy was smirking. "I'll take that as a no. But you want to, don't you?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“You've wanted to from the start. How else could a pixie like you put up with someone like him?" She stepped closer and tickled Musa under the chin. "You don't understand him. You don't appreciate him for what he is, not the way I do. But maybe it'd get him out of your system if you got some dick from the dick, just once."

"Quit trying to get a rise out of me, witch," Musa spat. “Props to you for saying what you really think and all, but I don’t think he’d like you so much if he heard you calling him a dick behind his back.” She didn’t even know what to say about Darcy’s weird assumptions about her sex life. Never mind if they were true.

“Oh, but it’s not behind his back.” Darcy’s smile widened. “Come out, puppy dog.”

Riven stepped from the shadows behind her, his face blank and his eyes closed. Darcy threw a possessive arm around his shoulders and winked at Musa. “Come on, what do you say? You’d be hooking up with your ex and sleeping with a witch’s boy toy at the same time. You’ve already left Alfea to go to a shady concert alone. You could get bad decision bingo in one night.”

Musa took a step back. “How do you know about the concert?”

“Ugh, you fairies are so stupid,” Darcy groaned. “I made it up. That chatroom post was fake. There’s no such band as the Soundwave Spinners.”

“Why? Just so you could get me in some hole and play your stupid mind games? As if you would let Riven cheat on you anyway. Don't make me laugh."

"Oh, it's not that I'll let him cheat," said Darcy smugly, twirling a lock of Riven's hair around her finger. "It's that _he'll_ let _me_ use his body. He _trusts_ me, you see. It's soooo sweet of him." She rolled her eyes.

Musa opened her mouth and then closed it again. Her mind was racing, but she couldn't process any of this--like a record spinning way too fast with the needle still up.

"You look shocked, fairy," Darcy teased. She gripped Riven's shoulder tighter, and a shudder spread through his body. His eyes opened, revealing a flat purple cast, and he stepped forward, toward Musa. His posture was easy, open, free of all hostility. Musa had only ever seen him this relaxed a couple times.

"He likes it," said Darcy smugly, while Riven strolled toward her. "You wouldn't believe some of the things I've made him do--or the things he's asked me to make him do. The places he's been with me in the driver's seat… The things he likes to remember when he's jerking off."

Riven closed the distance between them and reached out--slowly, tentatively--to touch Musa's waist. Her heart thudded like the bass at a house show, but she let him. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, more gently than he ever had when they were together. He bent his head and placed a light kiss right behind her ear.

With a groan, Musa tilted her head back onto Riven's shoulder. This wasn't really him, she knew; the real Riven was asleep in there, and Darcy was controlling his body. But his body smelled like him, felt like him, moved the way he did, and she missed him so badly. If she closed her eyes, she could almost believe it was after the night they’d had to stay in and clean, when they’d gone out for some “air” and he’d kissed her on the balcony.

And Darcy was right, Musa had wanted to sleep with him ever since she met him. She'd been trying to take it slow with him, make sure he planned to buy the album before she started giving the songs away for free… but it looked like that demo was out, and if this was the kind of shit he got up to with Darcy…

Riven’s kisses were getting deeper, moving slowly down her neck.

"Are you sure he'd be okay with it?" she found herself asking. Her voice shook a little.

"Positive," Darcy purred, and then Riven bit down. Musa yelped, startled, but his mouth was warm on her neck, and when Darcy swiped Riven's tongue over her skin she couldn't help but moan a little.

Darcy-in-Riven's-body sucked a hickey into Musa's neck before letting up again. "Do whatever you want," said Riven's sullen voice. "As long as I don't get any diseases or anything, you can fuck my exes with my dick for all I care. Knock yourself out."

"So as you can see, we're free and clear," said Darcy. She was leaning on the wall a couple yards away, smirking.

Riven's hands crept up to Musa's chest and began to play with her nipples through her crop top. "Oh, no bra," Darcy said with relish. "You pixies are such sluts." As she said _sluts,_ she gave Musa's right nipple a pinch with Riven's hand. Musa made a shaky whimpering sound.

"Oh, does that hurt?" said Riven's voice in her ear. "Does it hurt more than having me stolen from you?"

Musa grit her teeth and shook her head. She didn’t need the reminder.

“Well, it looks like I’ve got some work to do, then,” Darcy purred.

Musa was about to retort that if the point of this was to hurt her then Darcy could take Riven’s dick and go fuck herself with it, but that image hurt more than the pinch too, and suddenly she didn’t think it was such a good comeback. Then Riven’s thumb rubbed across her other nipple, and suddenly she didn’t think.

He touched her like she always wished he would. He kept kissing her neck while he cradled her breasts, smoothed his hands down her stomach, and rubbed his thumbs over her hips just above the waistband of her low-rise jeans. There was a brush of tongue and a little bit of pressure on her skin, then a light press of teeth. Not a full-on bite, just the hint of one. Just enough to make Musa’s breath get uneven.

He was kissing lower and lower, reaching the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder. One of his hands moved down over the waistband of her jeans and gripped her thigh through them. He wrapped his other arm around her waist again, holding her against him, and buried his face in her neck.

Musa almost choked up. She’d never even thought he could hold her like this, almost clinging to her. Like he really, really wanted her there. Like she was important to him.

There was something warm and hard against her ass. Riven sucked another hickey into her neck and rubbed her thigh through her jeans. Musa sucked in a breath, hyperaware of her shirt against her nipples, and rocked her hips forward into his hand.

Riven groaned when she did that, like it was his dick she was grinding on. Musa felt hot and restless. She rocked against his hand again and felt a rush of warm, tingling pleasure. It almost made this whole fucked-up situation make sense.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Riven growled. His arm around her waist moved up to her breasts again. “God, your nipples are hard. Can I--”

His hand between her legs disappeared for a moment, but then it was back, fingers teasing at the top of her waistband. “Yeah,” Musa panted, nodding vigorously. “Please.”

Fondling her nipple through her shirt again, Riven slid his hand into her underwear, and Musa moaned out loud. She hadn’t realized how wet she was. Riven’s fingers slipped over her clit, making loose circles, the calluses on his fingers giving just enough friction to make her thrust into it shamelessly.

She’d never gone all the way before, but now she wanted to. Every touch on her clit made her squirm, and when his fingers brushed over her pussy, she gasped and pressed forward. He pinched her nipple again, and this time she cried out in pleasure.

Darcy was still leaning against the wall, watching intently. Her smirk remained firmly in place.

One of Riven’s fingers slid into her, and Musa whined loudly. She moved her hips faster, not even caring that she was rutting against him like a dog, and when he curled his finger he hit a spot that was not deeper, exactly, but somehow _right_ and incredibly intimate, and his thumb was on her clit and her next thrust brought just a little more pressure onto it, and--her head was spinning. Her muscles clenched, her body spasmed, and little wails and exclamations came from her mouth. She couldn’t see, couldn’t think; she felt like she was filling up with Winx, felt warm and dizzy and tingly and _perfect_.

“You’re so easy,” Darcy said smugly, after the feeling had subsided some. She had stepped closer while Musa was coming, and now they met each other’s eyes. Riven’s finger was still in Musa’s pussy, gently working in and out in a slow rhythm. “I’m not even half done with you yet.”

“W--” Musa started to respond, but as she opened her mouth, Riven pushed a second finger into her, and his thumb pressed roughly over her clit again. A shuddering aftershock went through her, and her question turned into a long, shaky moan.

Riven worked his hand up under her shirt and rolled her bare nipple between his fingers. Musa cursed, her muscles still clenching around the fingers of his other hand. He began to drag her down to the cold floor of the tunnel, and she let him.

She’d get out of this soon, she told herself. Any minute now she’d shove her way out of Riven’s arms, push past Darcy, and hightail it back to Alfea. She’d already come, so there wasn’t anything new they could give her, and her stomach lurched every time she made accidental eye contact with Darcy. And it was hard not to think about that purple cast over Riven’s eyes, no matter how badly she wanted to pretend this was real and normal.

She had every reason to leave. She was going to leave any minute now.

Any minute now.

RIven moaned into her shoulder.

“Aren’t you glad you came down here?” Darcy cooed, crossing her arms and looking down at them. “Puppy dog’s a good fuck, isn’t he?”

Riven had undone his pants at some point, and his erection, covered only by his boxers, was hot against Musa’s ass. He hadn’t stopped playing with her tits, and as he tugged her down to the cold tunnel floor, every touch made her want him to finger her again--but he was busy pulling her pants and panties down and positioning her on her hands and knees in front of him.

Musa blushed. She hadn’t planned on her first time being doggy-style. It felt demeaning somehow, not looking at each other’s faces. But then, she didn’t really want to look into those purple-clouded eyes either, and if she saw too many of his familiar facial expressions she might cry. (No matter how many of them were scowls.) So it was for the best.

But she had to say something. She wanted him so badly, and she had to tell him. She couldn’t just let it sit there unsaid.

“I… I miss you, Riven,” she admitted. Tears prickled in her eyes.

Her voice was so quiet it was barely audible, but Darcy heard it. And Darcy looked delighted.

“Aww, the little pixie misses her boyfriend? Well, enjoy your first and last ride,” she gloated. Riven took his cock out of his boxers. He lined it up between Musa’s thighs, but instead of penetrating her, he rubbed it against her clit and the outside of her pussy. She whimpered, thrusting back against him.

“How does it feel knowing you only get to fuck your little boyfriend because I gave you permission?” Darcy sneered. “You’re pathetic. You couldn’t get over him, so you’ll take any scraps you can get. And that’s lucky for you, because none of the other Red Fountain guys will want you either.”

Musa was half sobbing now, gulping air, shame and arousal twisting together inside her. She could barely think, and all she could say was, “You witch!”

She felt like she was about to shake apart, or vibrate out of her clothes. Riven’s cock slid over her clit again, and she whined, slumping forward. Her forehead hit the dirty stone under her. She wanted him inside her almost as badly as she wanted Darcy to shut up.

“Or did you think you were going to get him back?” Darcy continued. “Did you think if you finally put out he’d come crawling back to you? Because it’s a little late for that. He only crawls for me now. And anyway--” Riven shifted behind her, changed the angle of his cock, and finally, _finally_ thrust in.

Musa moaned. It was just how she’d imagined it, hot and full and wet and right. Right enough to make her feel warm all the way through. Right enough to make up for the cold, dirty floor under her and the pain and humiliation inside her. Right enough that she thought she’d do anything to keep feeling like this.

Riven pulled out most of the way and then plunged back in, and Musa shuddered with it, all the way through her body. He pinched her nipple again, pulling a shaky, desperate whine out of her, and Musa gasped, “Riven--touch my clit, please--”

Darcy leaned down until their faces were level. She looked Musa in the eyes, reached forward, and laid her fingers against Musa’s clit. Then she leaned forward so her mouth was right next to Musa’s ear.

“Anyway,” she whispered, “he's not going to remember any of this.” She made a slow circle over Musa’s clit. “Only you and I will."

Musa whimpered, bearing down into Darcy’s hand on her clit, ducking her head to look at the floor. Riven's hand grabbed Musa by the chin and held her head up, forcing her to look at Darcy, who had drawn back from her ear and was smirking again.

"I'll know how good your pussy feels around my cock," Darcy continued in the same low tone, making another slow circle with her fingers. "I'll know what it's like to fuck you into the ground like he's always wanted to do. I'll know how wet you were the second I put his hand down your cutesy little bell-bottom jeans. I'll know what you sound like when you come."

Musa whined, squirming on Riven’s cock, which was still fucking her with relentless precision. Darcy matched her touches to Musa’s movements. Her fingers were gentle, and slick from Musa’s cunt.

“Who’s really fucking you?” Darcy whispered.

Musa whined again, pleading, unable to make words. Darcy pushed her long fingernails against Musa’s clit, causing sharp, stinging pain.

“Who?” she demanded. “Say my name.”

“Darcy,” Musa panted. “Darcy, Darcy…”

“That’s right,” Darcy purred, and jerked her fingers over Musa’s clit, faster this time, while Riven drove into her from behind. Darcy’s nails were still hard against Musa’s skin, and it hurt and tickled and tingled, and Musa’s whole body shook. She convulsed, writhing under them with short, panting little screams. Riven grabbed her hips with both hands and started thrusting faster, grunting with exertion, until he was still inside her for a moment and let out a long, low groan.

He pulled out, and cum spilled out of her cunt, thick and warm and wet.

“Well, that was fun,” Darcy said. Riven stood and pulled up his pants. “See you later, pixie.”

Riven zipped his pants and walked over to Darcy, who threw her arm around his shoulders again, grinning. Riven looked straight ahead. His face was still blank, and his eyes still had that purple cast.

Darcy snapped her fingers. There was a flash of purple, and Musa was alone again. Alone, on her hands and knees in a cold dark tunnel, with her pants around her knees and cum leaking out of her pussy.

For a moment Musa just knelt there, eyes closed. Privately, shamefully, she let herself enjoy it.

Then she got up, pulled up her ruined panties and her slightly less ruined pants, and headed back toward Alfea.

After an hour of pacing her dorm, Musa picked up her phone and drafted a text. She didn't say anything about breaking up; she didn't ask how Riven was doing; she _especially_ didn't talk about her feelings. Short, sweet, and to the point. Businesslike.

_Hey Riven. Can you give me Darcy's number?_

After another hour of pacing, she sent it.

The reply was almost immediate. _Why? So you can try to give her a "beatdown" for "stealing your man"? I like her better than you. Get over it._

God, what an asshole! Darcy could fucking have him! _No, dickhead, because I want to talk to her,_ Musa typed, but she took a deep breath, clenched her fist, and deleted the text without sending it. Riven didn't need to know anything. He didn't deserve a response from her.

In a few minutes, her phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number. _Hey pixie. Guess who?_

 _How'd u get him to give u my number?_ Musa texted back.

_Told him I was gonna get you off his back. But between you and me, it looks like you've already gotten off. What's up?_

Musa flexed her hands nervously, her face hot and her throat tight. She hadn't really expected to get this far, and now that she had, she wasn't sure what to do.

Slowly, she typed a response. _Do u want to do that_ \--no, too timid, she deleted it-- _see each other_ \--no, that sounded romantic, she couldn't sound like she had romantic feelings for a witch-- _have s_ … no, she couldn't bring herself to say that. Eventually she settled on "hang out."

 _Do u want to hang out again sometime, without Riven?_ She held her breath as she sent it.

The pause before Darcy answered was short but agonizing. _Love to, as long as I'm still in charge._

 _In charge how?_ Musa's hands were shaking, and her heart pounded. It was happening. Oh, God.

The pause was longer this time. Musa took several deep breaths.

 _Hmm…_ came the reply, finally. _I'm thinking you let me move your hands for you, and I tell you what a weak little Alfea slut you are. Equivalent exchange and all that._

Oh. Oh God. Oh God, yes. _Do I get to remember it?_

_Sure._

_Ok,_ Musa typed, but as her thumb hovered over the send button, another message popped up.

 _Saturday at 9._ _Dress up for me._

Musa pressed send.


End file.
